The Evil Shadows of Oz
by Kimball20
Summary: When Ozma plans a Halloween party in the land of Oz, an evil sorceress summons shadows to overthrow her. It's up to Professor Woggle-bug to save the day.


**Hey guys! This is my ** **new Oz fanfic. This won first place in a fanfic contest by a friend of mine. The theme was the first Halloween in Oz and the Woggle-bug was suppose to be the hero. My inspirations was listening to the theme music of Suspiria (an Italian horror film) and also "This is Halloween" from Nightmare Before Christmas in Russian (seriously, listen to that it's creepy)**

**Anyway! On with our show!**

The Evil Shadows of Oz:

It was your typical day in the land of Oz. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Professor H.M. Woggle-bug, T.E. had woken up early to have breakfast with Princess Ozma, the ruler of Oz.

As he arrived, he greeted the princess and she said good morning back to him. Along with Ozma, was Dorothy, the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodsman, the Cowardly Lion, Tik-Tok, Jack Pumpkinhead, and Scraps. Jellia Jamb had made a buffet with enough food for the Woggle-bug, Ozma, Dorothy, the Lion, and herself. It was toast and jam, eggs, sausages, granny smith apples, cheese, and a large pitcher full of orange juice. The ones who were able to eat helped themselves to the breakfast food.

As the last morsel of food was eaten, Ozma cleaned her mouth with a green silk handkerchief.

"Well everyone," Ozma said "As you must know, it's almost the end of October. We must have something planned."

Dorothy had an idea. "Since it's Halloween, we should have a Halloween party." Dorothy suggested.

"I don't mean to intrude Dorothy dear," Ozma said "But what is this Halloween you speak of?"

"Halloween is a holiday where people dress up as whatever they want and they receive candy and play games and eat a lot of sweets." Dorothy responded.

"Ooh!" Scraps said "That sounds like fun!"

"How does one plan for a Halloween party?" the Woggle-bug asked.

"We can make jack-o-lanterns out of pumpkins," Dorothy said, but then she noticed Jack was shaking "Don't worry Jack, we won't use your head for the jack-o-lanterns."

"Oh thank goodness," Jack sighed with relief.

"We can play bob for apples, tell scary ghost stories, dress up, and all kinds of things," Dorothy continued.

"Ghost stories?" the Cowardly Lion said, beginning to get frightened.

"Don't worry," the Tin Woodsman said "They're only stories. And stories can't hurt people."

"Are you sure?" the Cowardly Lion asked.

The Tin Woodsman nodded.

The Cowardly Lion sighed with relief.

"We should have a Hall-o-ween par-ty," Tik-Tok said "It seems like fun."

"All right," Ozma said "All those in favor of the first Halloween Party in Oz say I?"

With that, everyone's hands (or paw) shot up and said "I!"

"Splendid," Ozma said "I'll have a chat with Dorothy to see with the plans."

"Princess Ozma," Professor Woggle-bug "Is it all right if I help you and Dorothy plan this?"

"Of course you may," she responded.

"Why thank you," he said.

Everyone else, but Ozma, Professor Woggle-bug, and Dorothy left the room. They began to plan for the party. Professor Woggle-bug takes a piece of parchment paper and a pen and begins to write.

Far away from the Emerald City, in the dark ruins of the Quadling Country, there lived a wicked Sorceress. Now you must know that only a few people can use magic and those people were Glinda the Good Witch of the South and the Wizard. Those who used the magic for evil was considered illegal magic.

This Sorceress was named Luficilla. Her hair was black as night and her lips red as blood. She was watching Princess Ozma, Dorothy, and Professor Woggle-bug plan the Halloween party through the magic orb that was on the top of her fireplace.

"Yes," Luficilla said "Plan your little party, Princess. We wouldn't want it to be a disaster would we? Ha! A party indeed! What nonsense! If I were the ruler of Oz, there would be no parties and everyone will be my slave."

Luficilla walked over to her bookcase and pulled out an old gray book and dusted it. She opened it to a page that showed a picture of three shadows with yellow eyes.

"Perfect!" she said "When I transport these shadows to the Emerald City, everyone will surrender to me and Oz will be mine!"

She laughed a wicked laugh as she began to get ingredients for her spell, including three hairs of a gump, the eye of a witch, and the left paw of a rabbit. She stirred the cauldron and chanted "Obulous anthipis mollosso carhivious!"

All at once, black shadows with glowing yellow eyes came out of the cauldron. They said in a raspy voice, "What do you wish, dear mistress?"

"I want you to help me overthrown Princess Ozma and control all of Oz," Luficilla responded.

The evil shadows obeyed by giving Luficilla a purple and black chariot with giant bats in replacement for horses. Luficilla got on the chariot and rode into the sky, with the evil shadows on each side of her.

"I'm coming for you, Princess!" Luficilla shouted.

Meanwhile, everyone in Oz was getting ready for the party. Jack Pumpkinhead had supplied pumpkins from his pumpkin patch for the jack-o-lanterns. Jenny Jump was helping all of the citizens in Oz with their costumes. Dorothy, Tin Woodsman, Scarecrow, Tik-Tok, and the others were making paper bats and hanging them on the walls. The chefs (with Jellia Jamb in charge) was cooking a feast for the party, which would include caramel apples, pumpkin rolls, and all kinds of good things to eat.

The only people not working were Princess Ozma and Professor Woggle-bug for they were looking over the preparations for the party. Once in a while, they contacted Dorothy to see if everything was right.

"Now let me see," Ozma said, looking over the list of activities "Those who are able to play Bob for Apples as Dorothy calls it, we shall try to make a different activity for those who can't play."

"I think we should try Bob for Apples after we dance a Halloween dance," Professor Woggle-bug suggested.

"That's brilliant!" Ozma said as she wrote it down.

"Ozma look!" Professor Woggle-bug said, pointing at the magic picture.

Ozma turned to the magic picture and gasped. In the magic picture were black shadows with yellow eyes. Guiding the shadows was Luficilla. The shadows looked like they were coming towards the Emerald City.

"Oh no," Ozma said.

"Who is she?" Professor Woggle-bug asked.

"That is Luficilla," Ozma responded "Long ago, when my father was King of Oz and long before the Wizard came, she fought with my father to be the ruler of Oz. My father and his army defeated her, but she vowed revenge on the first child of his that would become the ruler of Oz that she will fight until she becomes queen."

The Woggle-bug listened to this. He said "Are we going to do anything about it?"

"At this moment no," Ozma responded "Because she has not reached the Emerald City yet and when she does come, with all of our guests here at the party, all of our magic will defeat her."

"Do you think it's wise to do that?" Professor Woggle-bug asked.

"At the moment, yes," Ozma said "Right now, we must get back to preparing for the party."

Now Professor Woggle-bug was still skeptical about the whole thing, due to the fact he was worried about Ozma's safety.

_I mean I've known her since she was the boy Tip_, Professor Woggle-bug thought in his head.

"Come on Professor Woggle-bug," she said "Let's go check in the kitchen and test the refreshments."

Professor Woggle-bug just sighed and followed Ozma.

"But suppose she does attack the palace tonight," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Ozma said "If she does, we have a whole lot of people willing to help us. Remember, some of us are capable of doing magic."

"I know I shouldn't worry," Professor Woggle-bug said "But I care about you, Ozma."

Princess Ozma stopped her tracks for a moment. She turned to the Woggle-bug.

"That's why I like you, Professor Woggle-bug," Ozma said "You may be a big bug, but you have a bigger heart."

This made the Woggle-bug smile. He then followed Ozma into the kitchen.

Luficilla and her shadows have been in the air for hours. And Luficilla was getting impatient.

"How much longer will it take to the Emerald City?!" she screamed.

"In about two hours, dear mistress," the shadows responded.

"Good," she said "Because I can't wait to overthrow Ozma."

Meanwhile, the people of Oz were arriving at the party, wearing their costumes. Jenny Jump had supplied everyone's costumes by their personalities. Polychrome was a ballerina, since she was such a good dancer. The Tin Woodsman was Romeo from Romeo and Juliet because he had a kind heart. And so many more costumes were worn by the people of Oz, courtesy of Jenny Jump.

Dorothy on the other hand, chose to have a homemade costume by her Aunt Em. She decided to be Little Red Riding Hood. When Ozma saw her in her costume, she hugged the Kansas girl and said, "Dorothy, your costume is so adorable."

"Thank you, Ozma," Dorothy responded "My Aunt Em made it for me."

"Well it's very lovely dear," Ozma said.

Now Professor Woggle-bug was still nervous about the sorceress Luficilla hurting the princess. He was dressed as Sherlock Holmes and he stood by Princess Ozma as if he was captain of the guard.

"Professor Woggle-bug," Ozma said "Please relax and enjoy the party."

Professor Woggle-bug took a breath and said, "I'm sorry Princess Ozma. It's just that ever since I saw that horrible woman in your mirror, it makes feel paranoid about your safety."

Princess Ozma put her hands on his shoulders. "Please don't worry about me and enjoy yourself tonight. Remember, it is the first Halloween party in Oz."

"I guess you're right," he said "I'll try to relax."

Professor Woggle-bug walked over to a table full of sweets and picked up a caramel apple. He began to munch on it. He thought it was delicious.

Dorothy had walked up to the Woggle-bug because she was concerned for him. She noticed he was worried about something.

"Professor Woggle-bug," she said "What's wrong?"

Professor Woggle-bug bent down to the child and said in a whisper, "Can you keep a secret, Dorothy?"

She nodded.

"While you and the others were getting ready for the party," he continued to whisper "Ozma and I spotted a sorceress named Luficilla and she had an army of dark shadows. They plan on revenge on Ozma since her father, King Pastoria, refuse to give up the throne for her."

After hearing this, Dorothy asked "Is Ozma going to do something about this?"

"Sadly no," he responded "I'm really worried, Dorothy. She said not to worry about it and if she does, we have people that are capable of doing magic. But this Luficilla has dark shadows and I'm not entirely sure if we can do this."

"We've fought villains who were as bad, like the Nome King," Dorothy said "I think we can defeat her."

"I guess you're right," Professor Woggle-bug said "Come! Let's have a drink."

Dorothy and Professor Woggle-bug were drinking a drink that was as clear as water, but it tasted like whatever drink you wanted. If you wanted lemonade for example, it tasted like lemonade. Dorothy tasted chocolate milk and Professor Woggle-bug tasted Green Tea.

"All right everyone," Ozma announced "It's time to dance the first Halloween dance."

She made a signal for the orchestra to play the music. The orchestra played a horror, yet sweet waltz. The citizens of Oz picked their partner and began to dance.

But the music stopped as the whole palace began to grow dim. The windows opened with a loud bang. The citizens of Oz were wondering what was going on.

Then their faces became from curious to fright.

Entering through the window was Luficilla and her shadows. A smile crossed the sorceress's face. The citizens of Oz began to scream. The Cowardly Lion hid under one of the tables in fright.

As her chariot landed in the middle of the room, Luficilla got off of it and walked towards Princess Ozma.

"Sorry I'm late, Princess," she said coldly.

"You were not invited, Luficilla," Ozma responded.

"I wasn't?" Luficilla sarcastically said "That's mighty rude of you not to invite me."

"You were not invited because you try to overthrow my father," Ozma said.

"Oh yes," Luficilla said "I did try to do that, didn't I?"

Some of the generals tried to get close to Luficilla, but she lifted her right hand and before they knew it, they were slammed against the wall.

The shadows had spun through the room, causing chaos to the partiers. Luficilla just smiled at her handiwork. She then turned to Princess Ozma.

"Princess Ozma," Luficilla said "If you don't step down, my shadows will destroy all of Oz."

Princess Ozma took a deep breath and responded, "You shall not harm anyone in my kingdom or take over this lovely country with your evil ways."

Luficilla raised an eyebrow. "So your answer is?"

"No!"

Luficilla became angry when Ozma refused. So she lifted her hands and her magic struck Ozma, knocking her out.

"She knocked out the princess!" the Frogman shouted.

At once, Jellia Jamb went over to Ozma right away with a pillow and a cold, damp wash cloth. She placed Ozma's head on the pillow and dabbed the wash cloth on her forehead and cheeks.

Luficilla had lifted herself to the ceiling and made a sign to the shadows to attack the citizens. The shadows obeyed and began to terrorize them. Professor Woggle-bug didn't like what he's seeing. He had to stop this wicked woman somehow.

Now he knew for a fact that he couldn't hit her because when he was a regular sized woggle-bug in Professor Nowitall's classroom, he learned a boy should never hit a girl. But he had to think of something.

"I have to think of something," he said "But what?"

He heard a scream next. He looked up and Luficilla had lifted Dorothy up with her magic.

"Hello, farm girl!" Luficilla scowled at Dorothy "You're a pretty little thing. I think you'll be the first to be my slave."

"Let me go, you old hag!" Dorothy said, struggling in her grasp.

"Call me a hag again and I shall turn you into a snail, you little brat!" Luficilla responded.

Professor Woggle-bug thought in his head. Then he got an idea. He remembered in the library there was a book on shadows.

Professor Woggle-bug ran at once to the library to find the book.

"Let me see," he said to himself, reading the titles "Creatures of Oz from A to Z, History of Oz Vol.5."

"Oh dear! Where is that book?" he continued.

He then found a red leather bound book at the end, labeled _How to Get Rid of Shadows and Other Creatures._

"Perfect!" he said when he found the book. He took it off the shelf and ran back to the throne room where Dorothy was about to be forced to drink a potion.

"Open your mouth, dearie!" Luficilla said, having her hand on Dorothy's mouth.

Dorothy bit her hand, causing her to drop the potion.

Professor Woggle-bug turned the pages until he found a chapter on how to get rid of shadows.

"Let me see," he said "First I have to draw a large square on the floor."

He pulled out a pencil from his coat pocket. He drew a large square on the floor.

"Next," Professor Woggle-bug said "Hop on one foot three times."

Professor Woggle-bug lifted his leg and hopped three times. He went back to reading the book.

"Finally," he said "Say Subsisto et revertamur unde orta es, malae tenebrae."

He walked over to the square and chanted, "Subsisto et revertamur unde orta es, malae tenebrae."

At once, the shadows in the room began to disappear. Luficilla was in shock.

Since the shadows disappeared, Dorothy and Luficilla began to fall. Luficilla landed in the middle of the floor. Professor Woggle-bug ran and caught Dorothy in his four arms. She hugged him for this.

"Oh thank you, Professor Woggle-bug!" Dorothy said and she hugged him and kissed him.

Everyone looked around. They realized that the shadows were gone. Then they started to cheer. When the cheering was going on, Luficilla got up and dusted herself. She was furious at the Woggle-bug for what he did to her shadows.

"You think you have defeated me?!" she said "I'll show you, woggle-bug!"

Luficilla lifted her hands and chanted some words that no one else could understand.

As this was going on, Ozma slowly opened her eyes and saw what was to happen. She had an idea.

"Jellia," she said "Get the magic belt, please."

"Yes milady," Jellia responded. With that, Jellia Jamb went away to retrieve the magic belt from Ozma's bedroom. When she came back, Ozma got up, dusted her dress, and put the magic belt on before Luficilla can hurt Professor Woggle-bug with her magic.

"Luficilla," Ozma said after she put the magic belt on "Because you tried to take over my kingdom and hurt my people in the process with your shadows, you are to be removed of your powers and be forever a powerless woman."

As Ozma said this, Luficilla began to feel her powers drained. Luficilla fell to the ground, exhausted from the magic draining from her. She then got up and left the palace, never to step foot into the Emerald City again.

Professor Woggle-bug put down Dorothy as Ozma walked over to him.

"Professor Woggle-bug," Ozma said "You have saved the Emerald City from a wicked sorceress and her evil shadows."

She then turned to the citizens of Oz and announced, "Attention people of Oz, since Professor Woggle-bug saved us all, we are to crown him King of Halloween."

Jellia Jamb had went up to Ozma and Professor Woggle-bug. In her hands was a orange crown with little bats, ghosts, and witches on it. She gave the crown to Ozma.

Ozma turned to Professor Woggle-bug and said, "Professor Woggle-bug, I dub you King of Halloween." And she placed the crown on his head. She placed a kiss on his cheek. The crowd began to cheer for him.

"Tonight," he said, turning to the crowd "We shall continue our party until we are too tired to party anymore, for those who get tired of course. And those who don't sleep, we shall continue."

The crowd cheered at this.

"Happy Halloween, citizens of Oz!" Professor Woggle-bug shouted.

"Happy Halloween, Professor Woggle-bug!" they responded.

The merriment went on throughout the rest of the night and also the next two days.

The End.


End file.
